


What's A Twink To Think?

by Saje



Series: Diary of a Flaming Queen [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saje/pseuds/Saje
Summary: Sequel to WAGGD?





	

**What’s A Twink To Think?**

**By: Saje**

So, what’s a twink to think when his long-time, non-boyfriend won’t give it up? A twink thinks that said non-boyfriend is a tight-ass. Literally.

What’s the fucking big deal anyway? He’s the one that taught you everything you know about fucking, right? Top and Bottom, right? So, obviously, he’s bottomed before, right? It’s only logical. So, what the fuck is the hangup? Does he not think you are good enough? Does he think you will go around town, blabbing your mouth about it and ruin his Top Stud status? Shouldn’t he know you better than that by now? He’s made sure you’ve fucked lots of guys, watching you do it (and getting off on it you might add), and even recently got you to promise to only let HIM have your ass, so what’s a twink to think anyway?

I’ll tell you what.

You thought when you made that promise that he would reciprocate and finally let you into his... like some kind of Kinney-esque non-committment, committment.

Yeah, that’s exactly what you thought, you fucking romantic twat.

But you were wrong. So wrong. And now he’s the only one getting your ass, AND you don’t even get to play in the ‘no loading zone’ anymore. Ever since the last time you brought up his ass three months ago, it’s like he is some weird, assless alien. Can’t even go near him with a finger or a tongue, let alone a dildo, or even less likely, your own cock, without him pulling away like some virginal sacrifice.

Well, fuck that! There is more than one way to get what you want. You’ve proven that before; you’ll damn sure do it again. You wouldn’t still be here if you gave up that easily.

So, how to get what you want, while making your non-boyfriend think it’s what HE wants?

Hmmmm….

Justin pulled his ringing phone from his pants pocket while running for the bus. If he didn’t hurry, he was gonna miss it, then be late getting home, and Brian would chew his ass (in a non-life-affirming way) for working too hard and not paying attention to the time.

Justin climbed aboard the dirty Metro just before the doors closed on him and found a seat with no one next to it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Baby, wanna do lunch tomorrow?” Emmett cooed into Justin’s ear, making him smile. Em was such a sweet guy and usually brightened anyone’s day, no matter how dull or uninspiring.

“I can’t, Em. I already promised my mom I would go shopping with her. But I can call Brian and tell him I’ll be late if you want to get drinks tonight?”

“Even better, Dearie. Woody’s?” Emmett almost hummed at his good fortune.

“Sure, give me an hour or so to get cleaned up and I’ll meet you there.”

Emmett gave Justin time to sit next to him in the corner booth, away from most of the other patrons, and order a beer before setting his plan in motion.

“I’m surprised Brian let you out without him, Honey. He’s been awfully tight with your leash lately. He worried some hottie’s gonna abscond with his little toy?” Emmett teased in such a way to have Justin’s nose scrinching in distaste at the image.

Justin shoulder butted Emmett while taking a pull on the beer, then said, “I’m not a toy, Em, he’s just. . .” Justin didn’t really know how to describe Brian lately so he let the statement fall between them like a dead horse.

Emmett took the opening he’d contrived and leapt into the fray. “Sorry, Sweetie, you know I don’t mean anything by it. You two just seem a little tense around each other lately. Not a lot, mind you, and I don’t think anyone else has noticed, but if you want to talk about it, Auntie Em will listen to ALL the juicy details and never tell another soul…” Emmett offered while crossing his heart and hoping to die.

Justin smiled at Emmett’s batting eyelashes and pondered whether or not he should even bring it up. If it got out, Brian would never forgive him. Not to mention, he would be drowning in a pool of his own eviscerated intestines with his blabbing tongue cut out and shoved up his own ass. Brian would never speak to him again. He might even go so far as to say something Godfather-ish like, “You’re dead to me.”

Justin chuckled at that image, but it didn’t make it any less true. He sighed. What he really needed was a friend. Someone he could confide in, who knew Brian, but wouldn’t go telling tales out of school so to speak. He glanced Emmett’s way as the taller man waved to people he knew as they passed or stood at the bar, completely comfortable with himself and his position in the gayborhood.

Emmett was nice. Honest, solid, no bullshit, and trustworthy. It was really an easy decision when it came down to it. Justin girded his loins, (another chuckle-worthy thought), and took his life into his own hands.

“Em?”

Emmett smiled into his cosmo. Hearing the seriousness in Justin’s tone, he plastered a concerned expression on his face. “You okay? Can I help?”

Justin chugged the rest of the beer and started peeling the label from the sweaty side. “You’ve topped before, right?”

Emmett couldn’t help thinking . . .’your boyfriend, and less than three hours ago . . .’

“Mmmhmmm,” Emmett replied. “But I like to be manhandled, ya know? And topping’s a lot of hard work . . . so’s bottoming, but not the same way. I just like to be ‘taken’, you know?” Emmett rolled his eyes and gave a little shudder of ecstasy.

“So . . . have you topped a top?” Justin queried, eyebrow raised, hinting at who he was speaking of.

‘And made him scream . . .’ Emmett thought to himself.

Emmett’s head tilted, acknowledging the hint, “On occasion. They’re a lot of extra work as a breed, especially the more ‘exclusive’ ones. Most have hang-ups of some sort or another. One top I did, had a really bad first time bottoming. He didn’t tell me that and I ended up suggesting therapy after he cried all over me. Another top I had wouldn’t let me fuck him face to face, cuz he was afraid his expression when he came would be ridiculous and I would laugh at him. I didn’t, and he came back for more. Most are just insecure though. Like they aren’t tough if they take it up the ass. If you ask me, you gotta be a hell of a lot tougher to take the bottom - braver too, since a good portion of exclusive tops don’t know how to make it really good for their bottom. But I suspect that isn’t your problem, now is it?”

“OH NO!” Justin was quick to point out. “Brian’s a fantastic lover, it’s just . . . well . . . he doesn’t, you know . . .” Justin hedged.

“Honey, we ALL know.” Emmett smirked. It’s not like it was a secret.

“Yeah, I know, but . . .” Justin looked crestfallen. Then he waved for a shot of tequila, glanced at Em, and ordered a second for him.

When the drinks were on the table, Emmett tapped the waiter’s hand when Justin wasn’t looking in a signal to keep the shots coming until he was told otherwise. The waiter smiled and left to set up another round.

“Buuuuttt . . .” Emmett verbally nudged, slamming his shot back.

Justin did the same. “I just want him to feel as good as he makes me feel.” Justin hit the next shot hard. “I just don’t get him. He taught me everything. He’s seen me fuck, he hasn’t had to correct me in a really long time, and he gets off on watching me do it, so why won’t he let me in his ass? Is it gold plated or something? It’s not like I’m gonna take out an ad in the paper afterwards or anything.”

And there it is, Em sighed. The tension and the suspected turmoil. If only Justin knew just how far Brian had come to want to do that - and to seek Em out to make sure he could with the least amount of drama - causing drama all the while. Typical Brian. So, Emmett would do what he did best. Manipulate. It was all with the best of intentions, and if it helped the non-boyfriends to get a little closer, who was he to deny them that? What honest-to-God gay man doesn’t like a good love story? I mean, seriously?

They slammed another shot and Emmett decided to take one for the team . . . not that it would be a hardship.

Brian slid open the loft door just in time to catch the kissing pair in action. Neither noticed him at first, but that was okay. It was no hardship to watch them make out in his doorway. Em had the twat’s face framed between his hands as they dug for gold in each other’s mouths. Knowing how very talented both of their tongues were nearly had Brian’s eyes rolling back in his head.

It probably wouldn’t have affected him as much, had he not JUST left Emmett a few hours ago, but the memory of their recent ‘refresher’, combined with the scene the two men made, had him instantly hard and wondering what the sneaky queen was up to . . . and whether or not he would be ‘up to it’ with himself and Justin in the very near future. Brian’s eyes slid shut and he gave himself a stroke at the thought, before herding the pair into the loft and sliding the door closed.

Lock bolt, drop riot bar, set alarm, turn off phones. Brian quickly and methodically cut their little trio off from the outside world. He wanted no interruptions if Honeycutt and Justin were gonna do what it appeared they were gonna do. Fuck, he couldn’t wait.

He slid a hand down Emmett’s arm, getting the man to look at him while still kissing Justin who was oblivious in his state of arousal. Brian gave him a look which the big queen easily interpreted and returned a ne’er-do-well grin. Brian actually smiled at that. A real fucking smile.

Emmett was glad for it, cuz it was a fifty-fifty shot that Brian would have just been pissed and kicked him out, upset about his ‘interfering’. So, first hurdle down.

Brian set up the bedroom with towels, water bottles, more lube and condoms. A couple of snack bars for Justin, because he would inevitably be hungry soon. His stash of primo drugs. A bucket of ice, (you never knew with Honeycutt), and his carefully hoarded, imported, no-one-else-ever-gets-to-use-them massage oils.

He stripped, checked his pits to make sure he wasn’t ripe, and called it good. Coming up beside the now half-naked pair, he placed a hand in the center of each bare back and pressed them closer together. He took a moment to marvel at the tableau before him: a scene of fair skin and blue eyes. But it was the distinct contrast which intrigued Brian most. Emmett being tall, where Justin was shorter; Emmett’s hair dark where Justin was all golden . . . Brian had to wonder if he looked as erotic when he kissed Justin. Did he look like a big man, cherishing and protecting (while tongue fucking) a hot little dynamo? He fucking hoped he didn’t look that smitten. Or vulnerable.

The scene changed subtly. Justin pulled Honeycutt’s hips closer and ground his cock into the taller man’s thigh. Then he stood on his toes and took over the kiss. He became the aggressor and Honeycutt let him do it, a little sigh of pleasure slipping between their mouths. Justin’s hands curled around Honeycutt’s scalp as he deepened the kiss, if that were even possible. They were practically eating each other’s faces as it was. The wetness smearing around their mouths, the slick sounds of their lips moving, the shared, hot, breaths huffing between them . . . As hedonistic as Brian was, he couldn’t help but be affected by it.

Brian leaned in. Just leaned, until his front was touching both their sides. And breathed. Their scent was intoxicatingly male. Justin’s fresh from the shower smell of shampoo and horny, slightly inebriated youth. Emmett’s worldly, devil-may-care, I have a secret, scent. Brian’s own heady and tangy pheromones swirling into the mix as he encouraged them with gentle pressure to get closer, get more naked, get . . . more . . .

By the time he had stripped off the rest of their clothes, they had come up for air and Justin was looking at him with something akin to fear. Brian immediately knew what it was about and pulled Justin into his chest, dropping a kiss onto his messy head. Placing a finger under his chin, Brian tipped the twat’s head back until they could look each other in the eye.

“You kissed him.” Brian quietly chastised.

Justin turned beet red from his hairline to the soles of his feet. Emmett opened his mouth to intercede and take the blame if necessary but Brian didn’t even look his way as he laid a palm over Emmett’s lips.

Justin straightened his shoulders, a show of confidence and defiance he wouldn’t have demonstrated were it not for the liquid encouragement of Jose. “I did. It was hot. Besides, Em is fun, not like you, you OLD fudgey duddy. I mean floody muddy.” he slurred.

Emmett laughed and Brian squinted. “I am NOT old. Nor am I a fuddy-duddy.” He enunciated the last part just to tease. Justin was cute when he was lit. “You still with us, Twat, or are you just gonna watch?”

Justin stood ramrod straight and looked between them. First Brian’s knowing, glinting eyes, then Emmett’s twinkly ones. “Fuck yeah, but Brian? How . . . ??”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Now kiss me like you mean it.”

Justin pounced with all the exuberance of a toddler having his lollipop threatened, Em’s laughter ringing in his ears as he moved behind Justin to smoosh the blonde between them. Em’s arms went around Justin to settle on Brian’s biceps and Brian’s hands smoothed up and down Honeycutt’s sides while Justin plundered his mouth. Brian pushed one leg forward, leaning until the other two backed up a little, then repeated the motion until they were at the steps to the bedroom.

Emmett turned away, checking out Brian’s supply of essentials, snorting to himself when he got to the oils, then he lay on the bed lazily stroking his dick as he watched Justin practically climb Brian like a tree monkey.  Brian’s rumble of laughter was deep and indicative of his patience with the horny blond. Grabbing an ass cheek in each hand, Brian lifted little Sunshine until he had him hovering over the bed, then unceremoniously dropped him right next to Emmett. Emmett had already lit a joint and was puffing away as Brian plopped between the two men and stole it away, hitting it really hard and passing it to Justin right before he slid down Em’s body and started giving him head. Emmett indicated he wanted the joint back and, when Justin passed it, Emmett lay back to more fully savor Brian’s excellent skills. The man was, after all, a fantastic cocksucker.

Justin watched as Emmett ran the heel of his foot up and down Brian’s back, encouraging him when he did something particularly pleasing. Brian responded by repeating what Em liked until he was writhing and blabbering “fuck, yeah!” and “Oh, God!” until he came with a jolt and a delicious shiver.

“Me too, me too,” Justin said, arranging himself next to Emmett while the two taller men laughed out loud at his friskiness.

Brian shot Honeycutt a look, and the big queen responded by resettling himself behind Brian as the brunette took all fours between Justin’s pale thighs and swallowed his cock whole.

“Baby?” Em said, getting Justin’s attention. “Watch what I do, okay? Brian’s really sensitive.”

Justin looked between Brian and Emmett’s faces, realizing for the first time that there was a shared history here that he had never even suspected. They were the absolute last pairing he ever would have thought would hook up, but here they were, at ease with each other, in tune with each other’s likes and dislikes. Emmett knew Brian in a way that Justin didn’t, and he had to swallow around the lump in his throat as his erection flagged and the tears welled. “Brian?” he whispered.

Brian immediately stopped what he was doing and pressed flat over Justin’s smaller frame. He took a breath and held it briefly as Emmett took the joint and quietly sauntered to the bathroom, closing the door. Brian brushed the hair back from Justin’s forehead, dropping a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “Emmett ‘knows’ me. Understand?”

Justin swallowed, the tears leaking from the outside corners of his eyes into his hair. “Was it before . . . ?” the ‘me’ was left hanging, only implied.

Brian stared, not answering. “I want you to know me, too. He’s going to show you what I can’t teach you.” Brian waited for that to sink in. Waited for the shiny, blinding smile to set him free. When it came, he nodded, called to Honeycutt, and resumed his position on all fours over Justin’s cock.

Emmett came back, all smiles and secretly wistful. He held no illusions about his and Brian’s, ahem, relationship, but only a fool would be blind to the Big Guy’s increasing attachment to the twink. Not that Justin really was one, but it was an easy category for those on the outside to put him in so they could pretend that it wasn’t any more than a passing thing. Putting all that out of his mind, Emmett watched the lovers. Brian’s darkness next to Justin’s lightness was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and the heated looks between them made it very clear that they, too, had a private language to themselves. It was very intimate, even if it was just a blow job.

Emmett was pulled from his musings when Brian waved him over. Emmett complied, kneeling behind Brian again and leaning his hips into the brunette’s. Brian hummed around his mouthful as Emmett ran his hands up and down Brian’s back while they rocked slowly over Justin.

“Brian loves to be touched, Baby.” Emmett crooned, getting Justin’s attention again. “If you pay close attention, Brian will tell you exactly what he likes by doing it to you first.”

Justin shot up a brow in question, just thinking of all the crazy shit Brian had done to him in the past, making his dick rock hard and causing Brian to chuckle around it, knowing just where the twat’s thoughts had taken him.

Emmett nodded, still slowly frotting Brian’s ass, “That’s right. He’s a slut for hands.” Emmett divulged on a tease, pushing Brian’s head back down when the man took umbrage at the description and meant to call him out on it. “Back to work, Kinney.”

Justin thought Brian would throw a fit at that, surprised when he did as he was told, tonguing Justin’s slit and playing with his balls. Emmett reached for a bottle of oil and dribbled some into his hands. Laying the bottle aside, he rubbed his palms together and, starting at Brian’s lower back, applied considerable pressure pushing upward, taking them both closer to Justin’s body. Brian hummed, clearly happy with that maneuver. The hum, though not intentional, had Justin cumming and Emmett waited while the two below him finished. Once done, Brian pushed on Justin’s hip, indicating he should move and, when Justin did, Brian flattened to the mattress with a sigh. Emmett followed, straddling Brian’s thighs and continuing with the massage he had started. He encouraged Justin to join him by putting oil in his hands too and giving Justin his seat. Then he sat close behind, placing his hands over Justin’s and physically moving the smaller hands under his, just the way Brian liked best. Firm, almost digging into the muscles, then soft and caressing then back to firm again.

Brian seemed to be holding his breath, still a bit tense, when Emmett chastised him for it. “We talked about this, Kinney. Not a time to be stoic, or the results could be really bad, remember?”

Brian’s breath came out on a whoosh along with a groan of pleasure as four hands worked together on his back and shoulders. When Emmett felt Justin had the hang of it, he got more oil and began on the blond in front of him. Justin wasn’t nearly as quiet as Brian. The more Emmett worked, the more Justin praised him, until Brian squirmed and rolled over, careful not to dislodge his riders. “Honeycutt? Trade places with Chatty Cathy here will ya. . .”

Justin wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or not but didn’t want to push his luck by complaining and have Brian call the whole thing off. They switched places silently, only to have Justin go boggle-eyed when Brian spread his legs and Emmett settled between them and began kissing Brian’s neck and chest.

Brian would have laughed at the put-out expression on the twat’s face had Honeycutt not hit a dangerously-sensitive spot just under his arm. His eyes darkened, and his voice went gravelly. “Justin, do what he was doing. Give him a massage. Touch him how he touched you.”

Justin snugged into Emmett’s backside, applied the oil, and did as he was told, watching Em kiss and soothe and frot and inflame Brian.

They were so fucking hot together, Justin thought. Both tall, lean, powerful, each in their own way. There was no clear aggressor, each taking what he wanted from the other and giving back touches, fondles, and rubs.

Brian was no flame, but watching him with Emmett, Justin realized just how capable he really was. He touched Em with care, with understanding, with . . . if not love, then a very deep mutual need to be soft, gentle, soothing. There was that word again. Soothing. Brian never does that with me, he thought. Not that Justin had known what he was missing until the saw the action with Em. Justin also realized he’d never seen Brian so very relaxed either. Or . . . accommodating. Un-controlling. In the moment. No matter what was going on - conversation, fucking, sucking, a board meeting - it didn’t matter. Brian always seemed to have some internal dialogue going on in his mind so you felt you only had part of his attention.

Not now though.

Brian was entirely engrossed. His brain was shut off and his body lived in the pleasure Em was producing. Justin was jealous. His heart beat harder as he forced himself to watch Brian’s beautiful face. His lids closed as Em fondled his dick and pressed forward amidst Brian’s legs. Brian’s hands never stopped moving. Neither did Emmett’s. It was a performance that spoke of familiarity and previous encounters.

“Justin?” Emmett’s soft voice broke into Justin’s thoughts.

Emmett still looked away from him, focused on Brian, but he spoke to Justin. “Put condoms on me and yourself and get the lube. He’s just about ready.”

“But you haven’t prepped him yet. How . . .”

“I know, but Brian is very sensitive to touch, as I said before. This won’t take long but it is important, okay?” Emmett crooned, keeping his voice mild but imparting that he expected to be obeyed while still rubbing and kissing Brian’s body.

Justin did as told, rolling on the condoms and putting lube into his and Em’s hands before setting it aside. Em showed him how to pick up the lube from his palm with his index finger and replicate his maneuver of only a few hours earlier. He made the long slow glide to Brian’s prostate, and Justin watched Brian’s whole body flush and his back arch while Em held still. Brian settled and Em retreated, picked up the lube with his middle finger, and slid back in as Brian moaned in the back of his throat. Em looked at Justin, a quirked brow asking if he had paid attention and if he was ready to do the same. Justin nodded, moved in next to Em and repeated the lesson. When he inserted the second finger, Brian grunted, dropped his forearm over his eyes, and rolled his hips. Justin stopped.

Emmett hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Justin’s shoulder so he could speak directly into his ear, without disturbing Brian or making him feel uncomfortable. “Mr. Kinney here, has the most sensitive prostate I have ever come across. He’s had it checked. There is nothing wrong with it, but he is exceedingly embarrassed about it. Not that he should be. It’s a real turn on, honestly.”

Justin’s head swivelled to the side, ready to rebuke him for saying Brian would be embarrassed about anything, but Em’s serious face stopped him in his tracks. “It’s true,” Em said. “It’s why he doesn’t bottom. He has to give up too much control over something he sees as a weakness.”

Justin could easily see that about Brian’s personality, and now it made complete sense that Emmett would know about it and that Brian would have that relationship with him. There was no gentler or more compassionate soul than Emmett. And he would keep the secret and not give Brian any shit about it, no matter the provocation. Wasn’t that why Justin had confided in him too?

Justin nodded his understanding and vowed to himself to pay attention and remember everything Em taught him that night so Brian would never need Emmett again. Justin wanted that role from now on. He wanted Brian to trust him with that part of himself, and he wanted to take away Brian’s embarrassment.

Emmett grinned at the resolve that settled over Justin’s features and said, “Now the third, but very slowly.”

Emmett kissed Justin’s neck as they both watched his fingers slide, slowly and intrepidly, into Brian’s stretching pucker. Brian hissed in a breath through his teeth and Justin instantly stilled, thinking he’d hurt Brian. Emmett rubbed the brunet’s legs in long passes, soothing again, making Brian let out a garbled moan. “Don’t worry, Baby,” Em said, and the other two were unsure just who he was talking to in that moment until he said, “He’ll let you know if it’s too much. See the flush on his tan? His fingers twitching to touch? The way he’s pulled his lip into his mouth to keep from crying out his pleasure? You’re the one making him feel good now. So, so, good.”

Em’s words, while simple, were incredibly erotic. Justin was even more turned on by the words than he was by watching what Emmett had been describing. Justin’s cock got harder and he ached to be inside where his fingers were, making Brian feel all that. Show all that.

“Not this time, Sweetie.” Em whispered into his ear. “This time, I’ll do it, with you inside me so you can feel what I do and see how it affects him.”

Justin was disappointed. But Emmett had said ‘this time’ which implied there would be another time so he could do it too. Brian came up from his blissful state as he felt the bed move. “Em?” he breathed, looking around him until he focused on the southerner hovering over him. “Right here,” Em said, kissing Brian’s lips, neck, and collarbone, caressing his arms and sides. Brian’s eyes slid closed again, sure that it was safe to continue. “Jus . . .?”

“He’s here too. We’re gonna do this together. You okay?” Em whispered in his ear, just in case Brian needed to stop.

Brian’s hands encircled Emmett’s shoulders and squeezed, indicating he was ready. Emmett guided himself to Brian’s entrance, nudged lightly until he was just inside, pulling Justin to him so he was similarly poised behind Emmett. When Justin was ready, Emmett talked and moved. “You can’t go straight in. It’s too harsh on his prostate, so you have to angle like you’re going for the small of his back, and that will keep you from the kind of stabbing motion that can be overwhelming for him.” Em did as he described and Justin followed. “You have a very pronounced curve to your cock, so the underside will rub hard. You’ll have to give him time to adjust to the pressure. The glide will do the job well enough, but for the first time you shouldn’t face each other, that will help you stay well away from it.” Emmett continued to move with angled strokes so Justin could feel the new position and its tempo.

Brian keened and began to sweat as his cock erupted and cum spewed forth, ignored by himself and Emmett. Justin licked his lips and concentrated on Brian, now oblivious to anything but his own pleasure. Emmett’s tempo increased fractionally, and Justin followed suit as tears leaked from Brian’s closed lids and Em stroked Brian’s skin with his hands, kissing him anywhere his mouth landed, making soothing noises in his throat as Brian trembled.

A few moments later, Brian wrapped his long legs around both of them and reached up to grip Justin’s hair in his fist. He swallowed hard, eyes speaking to Emmett then focusing on Justin’s bright blues.

Emmett lay fully on Brian, letting him take all their weight. Justin took over their combined thrusting, Emmett between them, their oil-slick bodies sliding easily against each other as Justin performed according to what he’d just learned. The three of them writhed and slid, thrust and parried, stroked and rubbed. Brian’s continuous ejaculations made them all very slippery and Justin became more and more turned on. Their voices rose over the sounds of slapping flesh, none of them caring about the noise they made.

Justin couldn’t help it. He had to thrust harder. He grunted in frustration, but Emmett held his hips slightly back from Brian’s so the brunet didn’t receive the full force from Justin’s movements, until Brian focused on his face and, in a small nod of acceptance, tipped his head. Emmett let his weight fall again and went back to kissing Brian’s neck, nuzzling into the space, relaxing his whole body so whatever force Justin chose to apply, Brian would receive. The first hard thrust like that had all three of them moaning in delight. By the fourth, they were dripping sweat, their mouths open, letting out the pleasure as Justin drove them at a rapid, toe-curling pace to the brink. Then he shoved into Emmett as hard as he could, willing Brian to feel it too, and shot his load, immediately followed by Emmett and a moment later by a still cumming Brian.

Brian felt like he had been turned inside out, he’d cum so much. Never before in his life had he cum that hard, for so long. He wondered if there was such a thing as instant dehydration, then giggled at the image of himself as a dried-up raisin. Just as he was closing his eyes to sleep, he felt a cold water bottle press into his side.

Justin could only stare at the picture Brian made, covered in cum and splayed out on the dark sheets. He looked completely ravished and wrung out. But . . . happy. Replete. Satiated. Unconcerned with his appearance. It was the sexiest he’d ever looked to the blond.

Emmett busied himself with towels, cleaning everyone up, as Brian pulled Justin into his side, kissing the damp brow. Emmett tossed the waiting snack bars at Justin who tore into them like a starving man, dropping crumbs in his haste to fill his belly.

Emmett and Brian laughed while they watched, toasting each other with the water bottles, and Brian lit another joint. They smoked until they were all giddy, wrestling with each other, teasing and fucking one another as only good friends can do before eventually falling asleep in a man pile, arms and legs intertwined with their neighbors, safe and happy and fun.


End file.
